Uni goes to school
by Mukkura
Summary: Aria and Gamma finally allow Uni to go to school under the wing of the beautiful and strong President of Student Body Council Katsura Hinagiku. Short Oneshot


This is my first crossover so I hope it's okay. Sorry that the characters might be a little out of character...not much is told about the Giglio Nero family and I don't read or watch Hayate no Gotoku...I promise that I'll watch it when I get the chance...maybe. Anyways. Try to enjoy the bad one shot crossover.

* * *

"Your daughter passed the exam, she can come to Hakuou high school. You guys must be so proud of her." The young sixteen year old girl smiles at the parents, her long pink hair following gracefully with her as she hands them the papers.

"Thank you Katsura-chan, we are very proud of her." The mother says with a happy smile, her long black hair was partway tied up neatly.

"She's fairly shy, we all love her and would hate for her not to make any friends, so please help her around." The tall blond father says with concern for his daughter, whom he, as well as the rest of their family, thought of as their beloved little princess.

"Gamma, you worry too much, Uni will be fine, Katsura-chan will be there for her, this is a great school and Uni is great at making friends."

"Thanks Aria-san, but you don't have to be so formal, please, call me Hinagiku." Katsura Hinagiku smiles, her emerald green eyes glowing with kindness.

Aria smiles back, her dark blue eyes shining with gentleness as well as happiness, "Thank you Hinagiku-chan, this means a lot to us."

"Ah….Aria-san, forgive my rudeness but….I noticed that you and Uni-chan has the same tattoo under your left eyes….what is that?" Hinagiku tilts her head slightly, curious.

Gamma glances at his lover, wondering if he should tell her, but Aria smiles, "It's a symbol for my group, it's called Giglio Nero, it means Black Lily."

"That sounds really cool." Hinagiku says honestly, "So your daughter, Uni, she will start tomorrow then?"

"Yes, that would be lovely. Thank you." Aria bows slightly, making Gamma slightly nervous and making him bow as well.

"Ah, don't worry about it." The bowing made Hinagiku nervous and the tomboy bows back to the loving parents, "I will gladly help her out tomorrow so please leave it to me." Smiles the young student body president.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"If any boy stalks you or hits on you, tell us and we'll be there to make sure that they'll never do it again, okay Hime-san?"

"Otou-san….I'll be fine, honest." The young girl smiles brightly at her tell overprotective, loving father. She knew he means well, but she didn't like violence.

"Just take the phone so your father won't have to worry as much alright?" The young girl turns to her smiling mother who was holding out a phone to her, "There's this really nice and pretty girl that is going to help you out. She has very lovely long pink and silky looking hair with a yellow hair clip in her hair. She has beautiful emerald eyes so it shouldn't be too hard for you to find her." The daughter takes the phone from her mother's hand and smiles.

"Thanks Mother, I'm sure I'll do fine. Thanks for letting me to go school!"

"You are the one that did an excellent job on that entrance exam, don't worry, Hinagiku-chan said that there are many people that are your age at the school. If anything happens, don't hesitate to call us; we don't want to find out anything bad from other sources alright?"

Uni smiles and hugs her mother, who kneels down for the hug, "I know, thanks again for everything mother." She kisses her mother's cheek and then turns to her father who also kneels down for the hug, "I'll be careful for sure." She kisses her father's cheek as well before grabbing her backpack. She twirls slightly in her new pink uniform and giggles softly, enjoying the dress, "I'll be back around three~" The young girl says in a happy singsong voice before going through the huge gates of the school. She was happy that her family finally let her go to school. Her father, Gamma, has always been worried that an enemy mafia member will come and attack her, but her mother, Aria, finally decided that she was old enough. Of course, if the first day goes bad, her mother will assign her a bodyguard. Most likely Nosaru or Tazaru, but more than likely Tazaru because he is much more scary looking. Tazaru was a sweetheart though, Nosaru cared deeply about the Family, like Tazaru, but lets his emotions control him more than Tazaru does. Though Tazaru looks and acts tough, she knew he was really sweet and would never let an innocent person die, ever. She loved her Family, but she knew it was about time that she got some friends her age.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

Hinagiku instantly notices the young thirteen year old girl right away; a certain aura seemed to surround her. The friendly student body president walks up to the younger girl, smiling, "You must be Uni."

Uni smiles right back, "Yes, you must be Katsura-san." Uni bows, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Hinagiku blushes slightly, "Ah, Uni-san, you don't have to be so formal, just call me Hinagiku."

Uni shakes her head and smiles, "Please allow me to call you Katsura-san…"

"…."Hinagiku finds herself unable to say no to the sweet girl and starts walking towards the school, "I set it up so that you are in all of my classes, I hope that's alright."

"That's fine." Uni's bright smile never leaves her face, "I hope we become good friends Katsura-san."

"I'm sure we will, if anyone bothers you, I'll put them in their place okay?" Hinagiku pulls a wooden sword from who knows where and smiles at Uni, "I take Kendo classes so everyone knows not to mess with me." Hinagiku winks at the young girl.

"Thank you, I hope I don't cause you any trouble."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"Gamma, stop pacing so much…"

"I can't help it Aria, what if she gets picked on? What if someone tries to kidnap her? What if some guy decides to steal our princess away? What if-"

"Gamma! That's enough!" Aria hits her desk and stands up, glaring at her husband.

"Aria…."

The boss shakes her head, sighing before sitting down and putting a hand to her forehead, "Let's not think about all the bad things that might happen alright? Hinagiku-san will be with her and Uni is not weak. She will be fine, she is well trained…."

"Yes….yes you're right…" Gamma sighs and takes a seat across from his worried wife, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things and make things worse for us…"

"…I'll go check up on her." Aria stands up, looking at her door before sitting back down, "Maybe I shouldn't….I don't want her to think that I don't trust her…."

Gamma gently puts his hand on hers, "We should just trust her…do you want me to send Colulu and Widget? We could say that they were just out on their own…."

"…yeah." Aria smiles, "I'm sure they want to go on a walk by themselves anyways." She loved Gamma's black foxes; they were kind and sweet but strong, just like Gamma. When Gamma opens the box and allows the two foxes out, they immediately go to Aria's side and rubs against her leg, getting soft, loving pets on the head, "Hello Colulu, hello Widget. I missed you two as well." Aria smiles kindly, "Would you two do us a favor and watch over our daughter?"

The two foxes nod, getting a loving head rub before they head off to Uni, whom they both knew were at school. The school was big, but their princess had an aura around her which could not be missed. Gamma turns to his wife, smiling at her, "Relax now alright?"

Aria nods and smiles brightly at her husband, "Yes, thank you. I'm sure that our little Uni is having fun with some new friends and hanging out with Katsura Hinagiku right now…"

"Of course she is…" Gamma smiles and gently rubs Aria's head, getting a slight blush from her, "I am sure that she's having tons of fun right now…"

* * *

Yeah...I know, this is a bad place to end but...yeah sorry. I don't know what else to say. Uhh...Uni makes friends of course and things go just fine...so...yeah. Hope you liked it!


End file.
